


Covering for you never gets easier

by Anime_weeb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Akira really needs to up his stealth game, I have other WIP's to finish, M/M, Morgana the "support animal", Oblivious (not) Akira, One-Sided Attraction, Oops that was a spoiler :), Original Character(s), Persona 5 (Game not animation), Pinterest inspired this one lads, Self-Indulgent, So why did I write this?, The true hero of Persona 5, This guy doesn't get enough credit, no beta we die like akechi, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Featuring the real hero of Person 5, the Guy Sitting Behind The Protagonist.https://pin.it/50ZfpYlLink to inspiration^^
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Guy sitting behind him, Kurusu Akira/Guy sitting behind him, Persona 5 protagonist/Guy sitting behind him
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Covering for you never gets easier

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?
> 
> The link to my inspiration:
> 
> https://pin.it/50ZfpYl
> 
> Make sure to open it as a new address on a new tab, don't open it with google because it won't take you to where you need to go :)

  
  


Akina was never an outspoken person, no, he was more of the quiet, nerdy type. He never raised his hand in lessons and never spoke out of turn. Sure, he had some friends here and there but not many given his shy personality. And it was that very same shy trait that stopped him from telling anyone about Kurusu’s… activities during class. 

When he had first heard about Kurusu, he made a decision to stay as far away from him as possible, what, with him having a criminal record on  _ assault  _ of all things. So it was just his luck when Miss Kawakami sat him right in front of him. No matter, all he had to do was keep his head down and not talk to him. 

A week after the unfortunate seating arrangements, Akina began to… notice a few things about the boy sitting in front of him. Firstly, he was really smart, any questions thrown his way he answered with ease and confidence. The second was the way he would always look out of the window with a thoughtful expression on his face that cast just enough light to reflect his glasses and make his skin glow. But he wasn’t attractive, not at all. His hair was like a rat’s nest and the boxy glasses on his face did nothing to compliment him at all. Akina sighed, just who was this guy? He didn’t exactly radiate any “bad boy who assaults people” vibes so just what had he done to get himself a criminal record? Well, it wasn’t any of his business anyways.

* * *

Wrong, he was so very wrong. Scratch what he said about Kurusu not being attractive; he took it all back. Now, Akina wasn’t gay. At least, he thought he wasn’t, not until he saw Kurusu without his  _ glasses _ . His hair was still as messy as ever, but now it kind of looked like a style, with the way his hair curled in different directions. The glasses and hair did well to cover his eyes, but without the glasses his grey orbs could be seen clearly. His lips; pretty and pink, his skin; white and unmarred. He looked breathtaking. Even more so when he looked out of the window and the light reflected on his eyes making them shine brighter and his skin making it glow heavenly. What was he doing hiding behind those glasses?! It was almost unfair how good he looked, so much so it made Akina feel a bit self conscious, with his bland grey hair and brown, dull eyes.

Then, Kurusu’s behaviour started bordering on… weird. For starters, how had nobody noticed the goddamn cat in his desk even though it  _ makes noise every fucking second- _

It’s almost like the damn thing is talking to him. Next was the amount of times he went on his phone, which, ok, wasn’t that weird, but the pull of his eyebrows and the frown that marks his face most of the times he reads his messages makes him wonder why even bother looking through them? Though sometimes, the messages get a little quirk of the male’s pretty lips and Akina thanks the person who made him smile. Another thing was the  _ lockpicks he was making  _ behind a book like, what? As if he wasn’t shady enough to have a cat in his desk, and now he was making  _ infiltration tools? _ For what?!

_ ‘To steal your heart’  _ His brain supplied him. Shut up brain.

The last thing Akina noticed was his… very concerning flinch reflex. As if everything in the class… no, scared him wasn’t the word. But he was always on edge, as if he was expecting something to jump out at him. Everything about him screamed restless, from the way his eyes would dart over the room when a noise was heard to the way his leg would bounce every second. His fingers would tap the desk in a monotone rhythm and he would often chew his lip. Sometimes he’s even come to school with bags underneath his eyes, (not that Akina noticed that because he stared at him so much, of course not.) and Akina, despite not knowing anything about him, grew increasingly worried. One thing he did know, however, was that his reflexes were on  _ fire _ . I mean, the way he dodged that piece of chalk was legendary-

* * *

As Kurusu’s friend group grew bigger, so did Akina’s jealousy. Especially towards Ryuji Sakamoto. Akina hated him, hated the way he acted so chummy with Kurusu and would always touch him. He needed to learn his place and stay away from  _ his  _ Kurusu and  _ woah where was all of this coming from? _

Akina avoided Sakamoto like the plague after that.

* * *

“Hey um, can I borrow a pencil?” A deep voice whispered to him. When Akina looked up in question, it took all of his willpower not to squeal in surprise. Kurusu was looking back at him expectantly, waiting for his response yet Akina’s brain was fried. Today was one of the days Kurusu came in without his glasses and whereas at the start of the day Akina thanked his lucky stars, now he wished Kurusu came in with those damn glasses that hid his true beauty. Maybe then he’d be able to talk to him like a normal human being (He wouldn’t have been able to even  _ with  _ the glasses, but he wasn’t about to admit  _ that _ .) 

“S-sure.” Akina muttered after staring for too long. He handed him a green pencil, watched Kurusu give him a small smile, felt his insides turn to jelly, before watching the male in front of him turn back around. This man was going to be the  _ death  _ of him.

* * *

“Uh… what’s with the cat in your desk?” Akina asked absent-mindedly. It was one of those days where he was spacing off, not thinking about anything in particular when he spied the cat’s blue eyes staring at him, which made him ask the question offhandedly.

Once the question left his mouth and he saw Kurusu as well as… Takamaki (why was she looking?) staring at him he immediately regretted his question.

“Nevermind, forget I said anything.” Akina panicked. He watched Kurusu’s lips quirk up a bit, making a blush form on his cheeks and he must have taken pity on him because he actually had the decency to answer and not comment on his growing blush.

“He’s my...um… support animal.” Kurusu answered after a second.

“Support animal?”

“Yeah! He helps me… fall asleep at night?” Kurusu trailed off, unsure. A snort from Takamaki and an embarrassed blush on Kurusu’s face is what made Akina nod slowly before going back to his work in silence. After class he saw Kurusu and Takamaki together, her teasing him about something as the cat ‘meowed’ along, as if a part of the conversation. Weird.

* * *

Something was wrong. It had been 2 weeks now and still no sign of Kurusu. Miss Kawakami said he was away on personal matters but, that couldn’t be all there was to it right? Something was definitely wrong, yet he couldn’t place a finger on it. 

Then Kurusu came back and everything went back to normal. Maybe there really was nothing to worry about…

Yeah, he didn’t believe himself either.

* * *

Before Akina knew it, it was the end of the school year and his time with Kurusu was beginning to come to a close. Soon, he wouldn’t be sitting behind Kurusu and he wouldn’t get to see him without his glasses or see him make lockpicks or talk to his cat quietly when he thought no one was watching. He was… going to miss him.

“Hey! Takizawa right?” Kurusu asked him as Akina was packing up his books from his desk. It was the last day of the school year and everybody was saying their goodbyes, so why was he talking to him? Shouldn’t he be saying goodbye to Takamaki, Sakamoto, Okumara and Niijima? Those were his friends after all. 

“Yeah…” Akina asked cautiously. After all, they never really spoke, the last time they did was when he had asked about his cat and that was somewhere in the middle of the year. 

Kurusu looked around before leaning in further, closer than usual, making a small blush form on Akina’s cheeks. He managed to get a good smell of the male and found that he smelt like… coffee? It wasn’t necessarily a bad smell, Akina may even dare say he liked it.

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Kurusu whispered, compelling Akina to whisper back to him.

“Is this about that pencil I lent you? You gave that back to me ages ago.” Akina thanked the Gods he wasn’t stuttering.

“No, I’m talking about covering for me.”

Covering for him? What was he talking about? The confusion on his face must have been obvious because Kurusu huffed a laugh before leaning in  _ even closer.  _

“For not telling anyone about the cat in my desk, about the lockpicks I make and the amount of times I text in class.” Kurusu whispered with a small smile. “I could tell you didn’t believe me when I said that Morgana was a support animal, so thanks for not telling anyone. And about the other things too. I really appreciate it.”

_ O-h _ . So that’s what he meant.

“No problem, I’m sure you would have done the same for me.” Actually he didn’t know if he would but with the smile Kurusu gave him it seemed he said the right thing.

Kurusu leant back and grabbed his bag, the cat staring at Akina intently.

“Kurusu I-”

“Call me Akira.” Kurusu, well Akira now, said, “It’s the least I can do for your help.”

Akina’s face was on fire but he chose not to acknowledge it, “Then you can call me Akina.”

“Your first name is Akina? That’s pretty similar to mine.” Akira chuckled and Akina felt his soul leave his body at how fucking  _ pure  _ it sounded. He couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” They both stared at each other before Akira looked away, almost bashfully though Akina was sure it was his imagination. He was sure the small blush Akira was sporting was his imagination too.

“Well, see you around?” Akira asked.

“Sure.” 

By this time they were the only students in the class, so Akina hurried to pack up the rest of his things and go home, but just as he was putting away his last bits, Akira’s voice rang out in the classroom.

“By the way, Akina, if you're going to stare at somebody for half of the day, you should do it more discreetly.”

Akina’s head shot up in shock, a vibrant blush washing it’s way onto his cheeks. “Just saying~” Akira teased before leaving the classroom and Akina in a hot mess.

_ ‘Damn you, Akira’  _ Akina thought with a smile.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
